custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Explore The Earth with Barney (in Blue'sCluesFan1995's dream)
In Blue'sCluesFan1995's dream: '''Explore The Earth with Barney '''is a Barney Home Video which was released in August 15, 2007. Plot Barney takes his friends on an adventure around the world to the jungle, the north pole, and the beach. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: Carey Stinson) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *John (Max Riley) *Megan (Lacey Cavalier) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) Songs #The Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Rain Medley: (Little Drops of Water / Rain, Rain, Go Away / It's Raining, It's Pouring / Rain, Rain, Go Away (Reprise)) #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #The Rainbow Song #The Elephant Song #I'm No Fool #The Tiger Song #The Wheels on the Bus #The Snow Song #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C Cold, BRRRR! #Happy Dancin' #Mister Snowman #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing / Row, Row, Row Your Boat / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1) / Blow the Man Down / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2) / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3) / A Sailor Went to Sea Sea Sea / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4 / Finale)) #The Beach Song #Mister Sun #We Like Rocks #When You Have A Ball #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #I Scream You Scream! We All Scream for Ice Cream! #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *The Seasons 4-6 Barney doll from "Hidden Treasures" was used. *The Seasons 4-6/10.2-onwards school, playground and treehouse sets are used. *The beach set from "A Day at the Beach" was used. *The North Pole set from "Waiting for Santa" was used, expect it had day time in this video. *The Season 3-4 Pilots intro was used for the Barney theme song. It returned to this video after not been used since "Barney's Magical Movie Studio". *The 2001-current arrangement of The Airplane Song was used, but Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's vocals from Fun and Games were used. *The musical arrangement for "Winter's Wonderful" was also heard in the Spanish Barney Christmas album. *The musical arrangement for Castles So High was from Season 7, except Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's Season 3 voices were used. *The version of I Love You uses the Season 7-14 arrangement, with Barney's Season 3 singing vocal and a kids' Season 7-14 vocal. *This marked: **The last regular appearances of Mario, Nick, Angela and Gianna. Nick, Mario and Gianna would later return in the new content of "Barney's Happy Memories" (January 2, 2018). * After the "Barney Theme Song", when Megan with the Barney doll pops up of the window of the school classroom, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Sarah with the Barney doll pops up of the caboose window) was used.